Zosime The Torturer
by DororoSaenz
Summary: She's normally calm, but snapped one day and decided to get her revenge on the source of her frustration. When a third outbreak spreads through New York, Zosime sneaks into a Blackwatch/Gentek lab and sees something she would have never expected. Rated M for torture.
1. Chapter 1

First Prototype Fanfic! This may be a Oneshot, or I may continue it and attack it to another Prototype WIP. Zosime is my own character, an 'Evolved' Like Alex and James. I didn't describe her appearance that much in here, but oh well. It includes torture and some cursing, so I gave you a warning!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype.

* * *

Darkness filled the room, until the light hanging from the stone ceiling flickered on. The room smelled of mold and blood, the air felt damp and heavy. The walls, floor and ceiling all made of stone concrete, the only wood was the old, moldy door in the center of the far wall from the chained figure. The person, a girl with dark hair, and a mask covering the right side of her face had opened the door, being careful not to break it off the weak hinges. Her hand back at her side after turning the light switch up, illuminating the room, but it still seemed so dark to her.

Knowing she couldn't change it, she walked over to a metal table that was on the left side of the room, that side more bright than the other. She looked over at the chained man, he still wearing his black uniform. He was stripped of his weapons and helmet, nothing to protect except the armor he wore. The armor wouldn't help, her claws were sharp, strong enough to rip through it and him. He was a commander, a Blackwatch commander. The only one who gave her trouble, even if she had done nothing. Sure, she had helped somewhat in the second infection of the city, and played a major role in the first.

For hours on end, after somehow getting the number to her personal phone, he would harass her. Normally she could ignore the Blackwatch, but after two hours of him calling and calling and calling again, she had snapped. First, even without a disguise, she discovered his whereabouts and went to the base, eye ablaze and filled with hatred. But, they were ready, rocket launchers, helicopters, tanks, and even the super solders were all there, surrounding her when she entered. They all gave her trouble, forcing her to run after taking heavy damage, but was still able to kill many of them.

She had captured him when Alex was killed, when the second infection was gone. It was easy, they weren't expecting an 'evolved' to run at them, snatching the commander up and disappearing into the remains of the Dead Zone, which they were now under. They had stopped their assault on the area once the infected were gone, attempting to rebuild that part of the city. A perfect hiding spot.

Whenever she, Zosime Taziana, was extremely mad, she would go to no lengths to kill the source of her anger, even if it meant her own death. This time, she had decided to make him pay ten fold, torturing him until he snapped, and then die. She walked over to him, her arm morphing into the glistening red and black tendrils she had grown used to, her hand into the white, shiny claws that were almost always stained with red blood during the infection. She swiped at his chest, cutting the Blackwatch uniform into shreds after a couple more swipes, his chest barren. Small, barley visible red marks on his chest were seen, her claws had grazed him ever so slightly while cutting his annoying uniform off.

She left the shackles on, arms over his head, an inch or two of chain between the cuffs on his wrists and the wall, allowing some movement. He looked up at her with firey eyes, hatred easily seen in them. She stared back down at him, eyes showing no emotion, a faint smirk on her face. The look humans gave when they knew they would be in excruciating pain and soon die always amused her dark side. It was rare when she had a chance like this, to torture someone, she just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Hand and arm back to normal, she walked over to the table and picked up a nail and hammer, walking back over. She stood in front of him, taking his hand and ripping the glove off, positioning the sharp, metal nail under his fragile nail. She ignored his cries of mercy and gripped the hammer, positioning it right above the metal nail, and hammered it down, hard. He cried in pain as the nail ripped his off, entering his finger and hitting bone. The loud but muffled sound of bone cracking warmed her up inside, she was truly a sadist when she let her dark side take over.

She removed the metal nail, doing the same to all on that hand, then to his other hand. She set the nail and hammer back down on the metal table, blood slowly dripping off the nail. She wondered what to use next, looking at all the metal weapons and other doo-dads she could, and would, use. Picking up a small but sharp butterknife, she walked back over to the male. She knelled in front of him, taking the butter knife to his right eye, slowly pushing it under his eyeball. She could tell me was holding in groans and screams of pain. She moved the knife from the sideways position, to it facing up and down, sharp side up.

She yanked the knife up...

The pain filled screams and the blood oozing from his eye made her grin widely, her white teeth showing. They weren't stained with blood, yet. She let the knife rest there, stuck in the bone of his brow, and walked back over to the table. She grabbed a large spoon and walked back over, putting the scooping part next to the right side of the half eye. It was hard to get the spoon into the eye socket, and eventually just broke off the bone on that side, earning another pain filled scream. He looked like he would pass out.

"Don't you dare pass the fuck out." she growled, scooping out that side of the eye and forcing it into his eyes, making him chew and swallow. "Taste good?" she growled again, taking the spoon and squishing the other half around in his eye socket. She scowled, seeing he had passed out. She slapped him a couple of times, waking him up. She took the spoon back to the table, letting the knife stay where it was still..

She got a butcher knife and went back over to him. She yanked off his boots and socks, throwing them aside. She laid his foot on its side, holding up the butcher knife, then brought it down quickly, cutting off all his toes in one swipe. She then cut off the foot at the ankle, doing the same to his other foot. She smirked, cutting small bits and pieces off of his legs up to his waist. Around him, a pool of blood and pieces of small flesh, bone, and muscle had formed.

Ripping the rest of his torn up pants and boxers, throwing the scraps of clothing behind her. There, his limp manhood lay, she could sense more fear flow off of him, making her laugh. She brought the knife down, but not to cut off. It went through his dick, stabbing into the ground under him. She lifted it back up and continued to stab it until it ended up being mesh. As for his balls, she gave the same punishment, except with a meat tenderizer, making sure not to destroy them on the first hit. She took her time on them, bringing as much pain as possible.

She watched his body go limp, lifeless. She sighed, it hadn't lasted very long. She took the rest of the day up dissecting his body and freezing his internal organs for later. His brain, she fed to her Brawler back, the only surviving Infected from the second infection. She also fed them what was left of his legs and his arms, them his torso, except for the organs. She wanted to keep them in good health, they were a present from Alex after all.

Oh, great, now she was thinking of him.. Alex Mercer, the idiot-mastermind behind the second infection.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add another chapter! Yay. I really can't think of anything to add...so..yea! R&R please.

* * *

"James Heller," the half mask/eyepatch wearing girl walked into the kitchen of the apartment in what used to be called the Green Zone. She raised a hand to stop the large man from punching her into the wall, his daughter was there after all. "I'm not here for revenge, he got what was coming to him.. Anyway, I have some news."

"Spit it out and leave." he growled, restraining from cursing in front of Maya.

"So we can't catch up and talk about old times? Well, I'm sure you remember the outbreak, of course you do, how can you not?" She leaned against the wall, ignoring the sneer coming from the Evolved. "Seems there's another outbreak. The Gentek goons didn't destroy all the Whitelight they had, tried to but it all leaked out, creating yet another outbreak, third one. It was probably a stash of Whitelight that Alex got his people to hide for later, but never got to be used. When exactly it started, I'm not too sure.

"Remember the Dead Zone? The part of the Red Zone that was destroyed and burning, they got the flames to die down and started to build there, first a Gentek building, small lab. I saw them taking the barrels of Whitelight in there one after noon, few days later I see Infected running around like they own the place. None of those Brawlers and such, yet, but I have been seeing some small Hunters running around." She noticed the raised brow when she mentioned an Infected he didn't know about, "A Hunter is like a Brawler, but smaller and faster. They were in the first outbreak, I think the Brawlers were an evolved species of them.

"Well, I don't want to get mixed up in this infection, I was in the first one and almost killed in the last one, I don't appreciate almost getting killed, I basically died once and that's enough for me. In other words, I want you to take care of it."

"Hell no."

She sighed, knowing she'd get that answer. "Oh come on, there's no one else I can ask. Dana can get you information, and so can I."

"No."

"Would it make you feel better if I actually fought?"

"No."

"Dana can look after Maya while you help me, they'll be safe. Please? If it spreads, the human race won't be organized like Alex wanted it to be, it'll be disorganized and pure hell. All I want is for it to return normal and stay normal." after a few hours of arguing, the stubborn man finally agreed to help. "Alright, good.. I went to a lair yesterday, and low and behold, I see a giant Infected waiting to be completely ready to be 'born', like those Gilliah things, or whatever they're called. Except no big arm, more like a Hammerfist without all that guarding around it. Instead, the head has guarding now, it's legs aren't small and fragile, but now look like a Brawlers, just larger and overgrown."

"If it attacks how the fuck do we kill it then?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest, scowling. Maya had gone to her room to let them talk about stuff she didn't really know about.

"Simple, dodge it's slower attacks due to the weight of it's over sized fists and attack when it's lifting them back up. The arms are smaller near the shoulders, so it'll have trouble lifting them back up." She shrugged her shoulders, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. "Use the Hammerfist when, if, he falls over to break the protection around his head, may take a while but it'll be worth it."

"What about Evolved? Any of those motherfuckers?"

"Yep, the Blackwatch troopers and Gentek guys who were close to the Whitelight when it leaked out." She put her hood back up, shadowing her face. "I'm going to the RZ, see what I can find. Contact Dana for me," she left without another word.

Assuming the disguise of a Blackwatch trooper, she strolled right into a near by base. She stayed away from the sensors and walked to the hand scanner, using it quickly and getting in. All she needed was some info, she froze in her tracks when she walked past a large window that stared down into a large surgical looking room, a table-chair with restraints on it, but no one was strapped to it. A few feet behind it, a large tank of water stood, the water a red-ish pink, cords connecting to a mostly decade body. She walked to one of the scientists.

"What is..that?" she asked, using the troopers voice and not her own.

The scientist looked at her questioningly, then said, "Ah, you must be the new one. Well, that is an Infected we found from the second outbreak, it was under a destroyed building, apparently it was like that because the Strike Team was after 'Titan', shooting one too many missiles at her. We have a feeling she's dead, but her body wasn't found. This one, we're not sure who it is, but it could be one of those 'Evolved' we heard about, we're reconstructing it so we can use it."

She stared at the supposed Evolved for a moment, then asked, "Any types of clothing found? It, uh, may help identify it."

"Leather jacket with a red design on the bed, hoodie, white collared shirt, and jeans. The clothes were pretty torn up and much blood on it." he noticed that 'he' was frozen in place. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh...uh..no." she said, leaving quickly. Even if they could revive him, he'd probably just die again because of his weak and vulnerable state. She went to a hidden place and exited her disguise, sighing deeply. She pulled out her phone and called Heller.

"What." his voice was rough as always.

"..I have some news." she said.

"Must be pretty weird, you look pale. Probably bad enough to freak you of all people out, seeing as Mercer was your little boyfriend."

"Alex was not my boyfriend. "she defended. "And, uh, this concerns him though. Meet me at the park in one hour, bring Dana, and your daughter just in case." without another word, she ended the call. She didn't like the little cam thingy on the phone that let them see one another as they talked, it was annoying.

An hour later, she was sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for them. She looked around and stood when she saw them, walking to them quickly. "Did James tell you what I said?" Dana nodded. "Alright. I went to a Blackwatch base, which was more like a lab, got through security in my disguise. I saw something a bit..disturbing. They were trying to revive some kind of Infected in a tank."

"What's that gotta do with him?" Heller asked.

"..It was Alex. After asking where he was found, and if he had anything with him, I knew it was him. It was the building that you two fought at, and his outfit was found with him, the body was decomposed."

"How can they revive him, though?" Dana raised a brow.

"Alex isn't human, all they have to do is reconstruct his body and inject the virus, then ta-da! he's a back alive." she sighed softly. "I knew Gentek was sick, but to do something like this to someone, even if they're Alex, it's inhuman." she clenched her fists in anger. "Then again, they've never done anything human." she said, trying to relax.

"What should we do?"

"The place is pretty guarded, as all places are. Easily slip in with a disguise though. What to do...well, I'm not too sure. Depends if you want them to revive him or not, want him dead just break in and destroy the place."

"Something tells me that you don't want him dead," Dana said. "But if we let him be...'born' he may be their little play thing, or go back to how he was before during his mastermind phase."

"Or, on a slim chance, he may just be how he was during the first infection." Zosime said, receiving weird looks, "Like I said, slim chance. We can hope, can't we? At least he wouldn't try and take over the world. Something is even more unnerving. Like I told James, there is another outbreak, created by the remaining Whitelight containers. They should have gotten rid of them all, even if they were hidden by Alex's evolved they wouldn't have been found that easily."

"So what you're saying is that Blackwatch is responsible for this?" Heller raised a brow, "I don't doubt it."

"Doesn't make sense," Dana said. "They're all assholes, sure, but why do something like that?"

"Why feed people to giant infected and use humans as test subjects?" Zosime shot back scornfully. "Blackwatch and Gentek have never really done anything good that I know of, just look at Elizabeth Green." Dana visibly shook from the memories of getting kidnapped by the Leader Hunter. She turned to leave. "Enough talking," She was never fond of talking for long periods of times and tried to keep conversations to a minimum unless need be.

She left quickly, going back to her house. She walked into the basement that still smelled of blood from her last victim. Zosime had two sides to her; regular 'Zosime Taziana' and a side that Alex liked calling "Zosime the Torturer". Her first victim was during the first infection, a Gentek goon had decided to piss them off while hiding behind a bullet-proof car. Little did the man know, it was never good to piss them off at the same time.

After that, Mercer would take a Blackwatch or Gentek grunt and drag them to her and tell her some lies. Yes, she knew they were lies, but he always wanted to see her handy work, so she never turned him down. During the first outbreak, she stayed inside a small apartment in the northern part of NY, until she was needed.

Great, she was thinking of him now. She wanted to punch a wall and cry at the same time. She went to her Brawler pack, three Brawlers. They were all hungry, she could tell and she grabbed some raw steaks from the fridge she had down there and tossed them into the room they were in. She had made other rooms in the basement, enlarging it, and of course they helped. She sighed, sitting on a wooden chair and leaning back, trying to get her mind blank. She removed the mask she wore on the right side of her face.

She traced over the largest scar on that side, she knew every scar, scratch, and wound on that side of her face. She never forgot. How could she? She was attacked by a Hunter during the first infection, barley escaping death as it took her eye out and scarring that side of her face. The only reason she wasn't killed, was because she and the rest of the people were 'saved' by the military, until Blackwatch came in and just started randomly shooting. That's when the eldest Mercer showed up.

She sighed, not wanting to remember that day. The thought of the events hurt her eye. She moved from Italy to come to NY to study human biology and anatomy. Only got a month to actually do anything, the outbreak had started and she ended up getting infected.

She always had the worst of luck..


End file.
